Vending systems are often used to dispense products and/or services to consumer in locations where it would be impractical or inefficient to staff human beings to provide the products/services. Vending systems may be equipped with magnetic card readers and wireless payment systems. The wireless payment systems may utilize mobile payment applications. Operators of vending machines often implement loyalty programs to promote consumer loyalty. Improved methods, systems and apparatus for implementing consumer loyalty programs associated with wireless payment systems are desirable.